The Blood of Angry Men
by candiemls8
Summary: What happens when Enjolras finds a girl from his past? Will he finally be able to relax and take a break will she help with do this? Will Éponine finally get the life she deserves? Find out all these answers and more in this love story! Please comment, and favorite. I would love feedback since this is my first fan fiction! :)
1. Chapter 1: Les Amis and the ABC Café

Enjolras brushed a sweaty blonde curl away from his face. It had been a hard day running around Paris keeping rack of his Les Amis de l'ABC boys. Most of them getting into trouble and ruining the professional reputation he had tried so hard to build. It was difficult running Les Amis, since nobody took them seriously. Everyone thought they just talked of revolution and freedom but were never going to act on these plans. They thought it was all for show, just immature rich schoolboys looking for a way to pass the time. But Enjolras knew that soon that would all change. The students were planning. And this time they would follow through and take action.

"Enjolras!" a chipper voice called at him from behind.

"Why, hello there Gavroche," Gavroche was the youngest of all the students. He was quite young not much older than twelve, he had charisma and cunning to spare. He even amazed Enjolras with his wit and bravery.

"Are we meeting today?" the young boy asked, excited to take part in the revolution.

"Yes, we'll meet in the usual spot at Café Musain," replied Enjolras, relieved that somebody showed some interest in moving forth with the revolution.

"Well I will see you later, but I have to go get my daily bread. Oh the life of a street urchin" Gavroche chuckled at his poor street life.

"Here take some money, you deserve a break from your life of crime!" Enjolras joked as he handed the boy some money.

"No I can't take your pity, I am perfectly fine on my own." Gavroche said puffing out his chest, to look bigger and prouder.

"Ok, sir run along and find your supper, I shall see you in a few hours." And with a wave Gavroche ran along down the muddy cobblestone road. Gavroche reminded Enjolras a lot of himself when he was young. Strong willed and brave, just like he was at twelve. Enjolras had always been cunning and driven, but sometimes he just needed to relax, something he was yet to master. The young man never took a break from directing Les Amis or planning a big strive for freedom.

Although Enjolras was handsome and daring, along with being the fancy of many beautiful girls, but he didn't notice this. He couldn't just take a break. And although he got quite a bit of flack from his mother for never having companion, he was happy. But he did get lonely. Those times when the students have all gone home or off to other bars to get even drunker, that's when he thought maybe he would be happy with someone to love and someone to love him in return. Enjolras stood there in the middle of street recalling how lonely he felt a few nights ago. After all his friends had left. Maybe it was time to take his mother's advice and find someone to keep him company. He quickly shook the thought, reminding himself that nothing can break his focus, and that his heart belonged to France and the revolution.

"Move boy!" Enjolras was shaken out of his trance by a shrill man's voice. Enjolras recognized the man, it was Thénardier, the town's biggest scoundrel. He was driving his cart pulled by a donkey through the busy streets not having much luck getting through the crowds of people.

"Why don't you lear-" Enjolras cut himself off before he started to curse at Thénardier. Why was he cut off? Well he saw a face he had seen once before. The face of the girl about his age riding on the cart. When he was quite young, she was familiar looking but he couldn't place her. All he knew was that this was not his first time seeing her, but she had changed. She was beautiful, that was undeniable. But she was very dirty, and this covered up her good looks. Enjolras leaped out of the way of the cart and it sped off as a very frustrated Thénardier cursed at him angrily. But all Enjolras could do was look at that beautiful familiar face.


	2. Chapter 2: I've Seen Your Face Before

I've Seen Your Face Before

The face haunted Enjolras for the rest of the day. Even the students noticed something was off at the meeting later that day. That girl was so familiar; he knew he had to find out why he recognized her. 'No Enjolras' he thought 'You need to focus, if you aren't giving your full attention to the Amis than why should anyone else?'

"Enjolras, take a break. Drink with me!" said Grantiere, one of Enjolras's best friends. And although he loved him and all his flaws, he still wished the drinking would stop. At the rate he was going Grantiere was more likely to be slayed by the booze than by the revolution.

"No, not tonight Grantiere. I'm not really in the mood." Enjolras replied trying to go back to his planning of revolution.

"What's up with you, you're different than usual."

"What do you mean?" Enjolras asked trying to hide his feelings as best he could. He had always been quite good at not showing his true feelings, but today he couldn't focus enough to do so.

"You're just not as determined, as you normally are." Grantiere said cautiously, trying not to anger Enjolras. Enjolras although he'd never admit it was incredibly loving and cared for his friends deeply with love and compassion, Grantiere knew that, but he also knew that he was very short-tempered and easily angered.

"Don't be silly! I'm perfectly normal!" he snapped back at his friend. But Grantiere saw through this façade.

"Do you need to talk about it? You know bottling up your feelings like this isn't heal-"

"Oh you're the one to talk! Drowning all your sorrows and insecurities with wine and beer. It can't be healthy black out drinking every night but you do it anyways!" Enjolras said, angrily shouting. Thus causing everyone in the café to look up and start paying attention to this side conversation.

"I just… I was just trying to help you" said Grantiere. Feeling defenseless against his friend's temper.

"Well I don't need you helping me! I am perfectly fine on my own!" Enjolras said running down the stairs of the café. In his hazy rush to the exit, he ran into Gavroche.

"Enjolras! Where are you going? I have all these plans to help!" said the little boy very excited to get started.

"Meeting's been canceled!" said Enjolras, running off and leaving behind a very disappointed and hungry little boy.

* * *

Enjolras wasn't quite angry with Grantiere, but was just frustrated. He didn't want anyone, not even his best friend, to know that he wasn't focused on the plan of Les Amis. Enjolras rushed into the nearest pub. Enjolras was not one to normal drink to ease his feelings, but it seemed right. He just wanted to blow off steam and forget about the girl, Grantiere, and Les Amis. After Enjolras was quite drunk, he figured he should head home. He stumbled down the cobblestone paths of Paris, which at this time was now full of beggars, thieves, and prostitutes.

"Why hello there handsome, you looking for a champion?" asked one the prostitutes, literally throwing herself at him.

"Ummm no thank you, mademoiselle," Enjolras said. His drunken brain enjoying the attention, he could not see her face, for it was too dark. But by looking at her body he could tell she was incredibly attractive. Quite skinny but still curvy, even though she probably hadn't had a proper meal in days.

"Well, you sure? I can promise you a good time!" she said seductively.

"You know what, why not?" He replied. His judgment quite impaired by the alcohol he had consumed.

"I knew you'd come around, they always do." She said, with a sly smile he still couldn't see her face though. She led him to an alleyway that was more private. She began to remove his jacket. Well doing so she reached around a grabbed all his money along with a watch that belonged to his father. She was robbing him, but little did Enjolras know. She was just about to bolt away with her newly stolen treasures. But Enjolras was too quick for her, and he grabbed her wrist before she could run.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He yelled, incredibly angry that he was almost swindled by this prostitute.

"Let go of me!" she screamed. The two wrestled, as Enjolras tried to get back his possessions. Their fighting led them into a bright light of moonbeam. Enjolras was pinned against the brick wall. Still holding onto her tiny wrists, she struggled hard. He looked up, making eye contact for the first time. "You…." She gasped. Her body went limp and she stopped struggling. Enjolras realized it was her the girl from the market this morning. But it was obvious she knew who he was. "You're the one who saved me…" she said tearing up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Replied Enjolras, confused. He was now supporting the girl, as she was in shock and could hardly stand.

"I was young, only twelve. And he was going to…" she drifted off, the memories obviously traumatizing. Then it hit him. Enjolras did know this girl.

* * *

He was fifteen and just started his phase of rebellion. He was told never to hang out near the café and that part a Paris, so naturally he ran down there alone to cause trouble. Enjolras then heard a girl's scream and a man hushing her. He turned the corner into a small alleyway. Where he saw a strange bulky man, trying to violate a very young, pure, and innocent girl. Enjolras didn't know what to do. He quickly grabbed a large block of wood lying on the ground and hit the man. He dropped the small girl.

"You little shit!" yelled the man.

"There is plenty more where that came from if you stick around!" Enjolras threatened the man, and hit him twice more, before the man could run away. Enjolras dropped the weapon, and he keeled down to the girl, curled up on the floor. "Are you alright miss?" he asked stroking her hair gently. She just shivered. "Did he hurt you?" Enjolras asked, compassionately. The girl nodded tears rolling down her cheeks. Enjolras shook his head, with disbelief, "Did he violate you?"

"No, you came just in time." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and crying into his chest. They stayed there for a bit. She continued crying into his chest and he comforted her. He gently rubbed her back stroked her hair. He picked her up slowly. Her arms were still around his neck grasping tightly to his now tear-stained and muddy blouse. After asking her for directions to her house, he brought her home. And left without getting her name.

* * *

"I remember it all now," Enjolras said, coming out of his flashback. The girl just started to cry, reliving one of her worst memories. He hugged her and she began to cry into his muscular chest. It was just like the time several years before. She looked up at him. It was the first time he had gotten a good look at her face. Although it was dirty and covered in mud, she had beautiful facial features. Big brown eyes and long dark eyelashes, she had pale skin like porcelain, although it was far from dainty from all the mud and where and tear on it. Her high cheekbones complimented her gorgeous brown cascading curly hair, although it was greasy and dirty. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She had a dazzling smile, although her teeth, like all the citizens of France were rotting and green colored, her smile still lit a flame in his heart.

"I never did get your name, Monsieur, " she said wiping the tears from her perfect eyes and smiling up at him, while sitting on his lap.

"I'm Enjolras," he said extending a hand to shake hers.

"Éponine," she smiled taking the hand.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked it favorite! I will write more probably tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3: Facing the Music

Facing the Music

Éponine was shaky and weak. She didn't know what was going on her head was hazy. She had just relived a memory that she had tried to hide for years in the back of her mind. She saw the sun start to peak its head over the buildings. She removed her head from the resting place she had found it Enjolras's chest. She wiped her many tears, and turned to face Enjolras. Now in full daylight she saw Enjolras's face and a handsome one it was. He had these great cheekbones that just popped. His blue eyes sparkled like diamonds, and his curly blonde hair fell on his face perfectly. He was class A handsome. She was attracted to him. But her heart belonged to someone else, someone who could never be replaced, Monsieur Marius Potmercy. She felt like she would never be good enough for him. And that he would never fully appreciate her, but that didn't matter all that mattered was the small moments when he did pay attention to her. And as sad as it seemed that was the life of Éponine Thénardier. "Mademoiselle, what's wrong?" Enjolras said, interrupting her thought on Marius.

"Nothing… I just… Nothing," She said looking down at the ground realizing she was still sitting in his lap. "It's about time I head home," Éponine said still not getting up.

"Would you mind if escorted you? At this hour it could be dangerous for lady as lovely as you," said Enjolras with a flirty smile.

"Well if you insist, I would love an escort!" She smiled a big wide smile at him. Got up from his lap and brushed herself off, trying to look graceful and dainty, although just ending up feeling awkward and odd. Enjolras gave her his arm and led her home.

* * *

The smile she gave Enjolras made his heart flutter. This was odd, why was he falling for her. He promised himself never to fall in love, until the rest of the world was free or least France. But she made him want to change his mind. He quickly shook the thought. He stared at the house one last time before wandering back down the streets. He was still a bit tipsy from his excursion, so he went down to his apartment. He fell down on his bed and took a long and needed nap.

* * *

Éponine quietly snuck into her shabby house. The house was less than desirable. The wood was rotting and it was incredibly dirty. She tried her best to sneak in without her father noticing she was home, but the first step she took into the house made a loud shrill creak, that shook the house. Suddenly her father appeared in the door way to her right. "It's about time you come home, my dear Éponine. Your mother and I were worried sick," he laughed harshly. Éponine just nodded her head and bit her tongue. Knowing that if she said any of the retorts she was thinking she would be punished severely. "Well what have you brought us?"

"Ummm I don't have very much it's been a slow night," she said trying to cover up that she only had robbed two men, who were not very wealthy as it turned out. And that she had spent half that night curled up in boy's arms, who she did not know very well nor rob. She knew her father would punish her if he found out.

"This is a complete disappointment! Are you trying to make your family starve?!" screamed Thénardier. He slapped Éponine across the face. She grasped her cheek. She could feel a shard burning pain. She looked up at his in disgust. "Oh don't give that face you deserved that. Now head to your room I don't want you in my sight all day." He said with a crooked smile. Éponine used to be the apple of her father's eye, now she was just scum to him, a way to make more cash and nothing more. What had she down to do this? Éponine had often dreamed of being wealthy like Marius or Enjolras but knew it would never be.

* * *

Enjolras awoke with a splitting headache. He didn't want to leave his bed. He was hung over and didn't think he would make it through the rest of the day. Then he realized that he had to go to the café today and meet with Les Amis today. He was no looking forward to facing his friends after the outbursts from last night. Along with the fact he knew Grantiere would know he had drunk the night before and tell him how he was such hypocrite and if relaxed. Oh Enjolras's head hurt just thinking about it. It took all his willpower but eventually removed himself from his more desirable bed and got ready. Soon he would have to face the students and apologize for his behavior and his unfocused brain yesterday. That was not something he wanted. Enjolras, although kind hearted, hated apologizing. Perhaps he was too proud to do it. Or maybe thought it showed weakness or vulnerability, something he hated showing people. He left his apartment with his head still spinning. Enjolras walked to Café Musain, and waited outside the doors, took a deep breath and walked into the café with determination. "Oh why hello! I guess Monsieur Enjolras has finally blessed us with his presence," said Grantiere with quite a bit of attitude.

"Friends of the ABC café, I would like apologize for my behavior yesterday, I was unfocusesd and it wasn't professional of me," Enjolras said then glared at Grantiere. He was still quite angry at him.

"Well our fearless leader obviously has swallowed his pride and fessed up that he was wrong," Grantiere was really milking the fact that Enjolras had apologized to everyone.

"Look just let it go! I am truly sorry!" Enjolras wasn't mad anymore at that moment, just irritated. Luckily this emotion was mixed with his agape love with him.

"Fine whatever you say," said Grantiere smiling, because he knew he had won.

"Look men we have a lot of planning to do, we need to really focus and take this seriously," said Enjolras, trying to change the subject.

* * *

After about an hour of hard work and planning the boys realized that thing to be to build a barricade and fighting the government to come to terms and free the people of France. Suddenly, in burst Marius. He was off today, not like himself, almost lovey dovey. "Marius what's wrong?" asked Joly.

"I think I might be in love," said Marius like a starry-eyed schoolgirl. The students laughed at him, as he explained how he was in love with a girl he had just met only seen for a few seconds. Enjolras thought it was impossible, but then again he wasn't a romantic like Marius. Although Marius was one of his best friends, Enjolras wished he would get his head out of his ass and actually help them instead of telling stories of love and devotion to a girl he had just met. But then again maybe it wasn't as crazy as it seemed I mean there was Éponine. She was beautiful, and he could see himself falling in love with her one day. 'No!' he thought to himself. 'Don't let her distract you, their work to be done'

* * *

Sorry for the late submission. and if there are any errors i didn't proof read it. Reviews are always loved! :)


	4. Chapter 4: But SHE Never Saw me There

But **She** Never Saw Me There

"Marius, you need to shut up! Who cares about your lonely soul?" shouted Enjolras was finally snapping after listening to Marius rant about how dainty and beautiful this new girl of his was. Marius was the kind of boy that the girls loved, handsome and a hopeless romantic, not to mention quite wealthy. Enjolras walked towards Marius, and whispered in his ear, "Look I'm happy you're in love again, but we need to work and you are distracting everyone."

"I understand Enjolras, I'm just so mesmerized," Marius whispered back with a sigh. Enjolras walked back to the table rolling his eyes.

"Marius!" Enjolras heard a sharp squeal. He assumed it was the girl Marius was talking about and didn't even glance. What should he care of Marius's new eye candy? He tuned out their idle chatter.

"Oh it was so exhilarating, she was beautiful and had the skin of porcelain. She was so very dainty an perfect," said Marius. Enjolras then figured that the squeal must not be the girl Marius was talking about. He spun around to see who it was.

"Éponine!" Enjolras exclaimed quite surprised. "What are you doing here?" It seemed like a hostile and stupid question, and he immediately regretted it.

"Enjolras!" Éponine said with a blush. Oh Marius just wanted to talk to me about something. So he invited me here I hope you don't mind too mu-."

"No, no it's fine stay as long as you like." He secretly was overjoyed to see her again.

* * *

"Oh Marius what do you even see in her, I know her well she's just a silly girl!" said Éponine. She was incredibly jealous that this boy she'd known for years and loved, was in love with another girl, but not any girl, it had to be stupid Cosette, who he'd known for only a few seconds.

"Wait! Éponine you know this girl?!" Marius said ecstatically. "How?" He was finally paying attention to her now and it made Éponine's heart soar.

"We kind of grew up together," she said half-heartedly. She recalled it from her childhood. Although her parents treated Cosette horribly, they had kind of been friends. When no one was looking, Éponine would sneak her food that she would save from dinner and would help Cosette with all the chores that the Thénardier's had given her. Éponine had always felt sorry for until now. She resented Cosette so much. It was a few years after she left, that Éponine's life turned to hell. Her mother would treat her like a slave, and when she would disobey or slack off her father would beat her. He would sometimes just beat her for the hell of it and make up excuses for it later. And now to see Cosette all prim and proper, the little thing was filthy rich! It was as though their roles had completely changed. She had everything Éponine wanted, a happy comfy life, a gorgeous clean face, and soon Marius. The thought of it alone broke Éponine's heart.

"Can you introduce me properly?" asked Marius eagerly, simultaneously and unknowingly shattering Éponine's heart.

"Ummm… Yes of course," she said holding back all the things she wanted to say.

* * *

Enjolras kept glancing over at Marius and Éponine. She was smiling at him, it was wide and beautiful, 'just like the one she gave me…' he thought. She was fawning over Marius. A feeling of anger bubbled inside him. But he calmed himself, reminding himself that he didn't need nor want anyone.

"Marius your hair, you have something in it," said Éponine flirtatiously, and seductively taking something out of his hair. That was it! Enjolras slammed his fist down on the table, making a loud sound. It called the attention of everyone, and Enjolras just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Sorry, I just got errr… frustrated with the plans," he said trying to cover up his outburst. The students returned to their work and Éponine returned to being infatuated with Marius. 'How could she do this to me' he thought. 'That girl was trying to ruin his life, this was exactly why I didn't want to get involved, but it's way too late now.'

* * *

"Éponine, give this to my beloved. It will tell her how I truly feel," said Marius handing Éponine a small letter.

"Right now? But it's so dark out," she said wanting desperately to stay.

"Please Éponine! I know you aren't afraid of the dark," He said with a smile, that she couldn't resist.

"Ok, I'll do it,"

"Oh thank you!" Marius said giving her a huge hug that made her giggle and her heart flutter. And with that Éponine left the café, not even saying goodbye to Enjolras.

* * *

"Marius you prick!" yelled Enjolras. He was fuming with anger.

"Huh me? What did I do?" he asked shocked at Enjolras's behavior.

"You sent that poor girl out in the cold to send a letter to a girl you don't even know, even though you can easily see she's in love with you!" Enjolras was now screaming in Marius's face. He was red with anger. How could Marius treat Éponine like that? She was amazing. No, she was perfect!

"Why do you even care?" Marius fought back.

"I care a lot more for her than you obviously!" by now everyone in the café was fixated on this fight.

"What do you care for street scum like her? She's good company and all from time to time and she knows how to get things, but that's just about all she's good for." And that was it for Enjolras. He lunged at Marius tackling him and began beating the snot out of him with all his might. Marius of course fought back.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK NOW!" He yelled while fighting back against Marius's hits while punching him violently back.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" Courfeyrac yelled, as he grabbed Marius and Grantaire grabbed Enjolras.

"What has gotten into you lately Enjolras! You and Marius are like brothers!" Grantaire yelled at Enjolras.

"I-I-I… just think he should learn to respect women better," Enjolras said defending himself.

"You and I both know that's not it!" Grantaire said so that only Enjolras could hear. "You need to get out of here now!" he said much louder and with that Enjolras left the café Musain.

* * *

"Oh god!" Enjolras exclaimed. "Éponine what are you doing here?" he asked. He could she was crying but was trying to cover it up. "What's wrong?" he looked at her with concern.

"I-I came back to grab my scarf and well…" she cut herself off and just burst into tears.

"You heard and saw everything," Enjolras said quietly. Éponine just nodded. "I'm so sorry, Éponine, but you deserve so much better than that idiot boy though," Enjolras said taking her in his arms.

"I know I don't, but it's sweet for you to say that," she cried a little harder with that. Éponine was a strong girl but even a strong girl needs to break down sometimes. "What you did up there, it was the sweetest thing any man has ever done for me, thank you." She smiled at him and all he could do was smile back.

"Oh he was just being a prick, he can be that way sometimes. I was just doing what any man would do in that situation, " Enjolras said incredibly happy that Éponine was in his arms once again. "You aren't street scum at all by the way, you are just perfect, you're worth a lot more than you give yourself credit."

"Oh Monsieur, you shouldn't use fake flattery I know what I am, I tried to rob you for god's sakes," she said blushing.

"No trust me, I don't lie, you're perfect." He said. She clung tighter to him and then ended the long embrace.

"I should go home so that my father doesn't worry," she said, even though it was a lie.

"Yeah I should probably go sleep off these injuries," Enjolras said.

"Oh gosh yes, your eye it's so swollen!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, maybe I should help you home, take care of you. I'm good at taking care of people you know," Éponine said with a grin.

"What about your father?"

"He'll be ok." Although she knew that for this a proper beating would be waiting for her at home, and although it scared her, thought of leaving him felt worse.

"Ok. I think I will accept your offer," He said and took her hand and the two walked down the road.

* * *

I know Marius isn't that mean i just love this kind of plot line, where the guy defends the girl. Review are loved! thank you!


	5. Chapter 5: Enjolras's Apartment

Enjolras's Apartment

Éponine was conflicted. Marius did not care for her. He was using her, but she did love him with all her heart. But here was Enjolras who did care for her. He was there for her. He had protected and defended her. It wasn't like he wasn't attractive or kind, but he was no Marius. Éponine still loved Marius too much to let go, despite what he thought of her. She could improve herself maybe that would make him love her. Enjolras thought she was perfect, so why didn't Marius?

"Éponine are you ok?" asked Enjolras as they continued to walk to his apartment.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said snapping out of her trance. At last, they had arrived at his apartment.

"Here it is," Enjolras said unlocking the door. The inside was huge. It had big windows with lovely drapes and a giant drawing-room with velvet couch and bookcases filled with leather-bound books to spare. "Here take a seat," he said offering her a spot on the couch.

"No sir, I don't think that's a good idea," she said quite embarrassed. "I'll dirty it," she said quietly looking at her feet that had already left mud stains on the soft red carpet.

"Don't be silly," Enjolras said. She just looked at him with big eyes. "Look if you're honestly that worried, go ahead and take a bath. Then you can relax properly," he said little annoyed that she was so self-conscious. He walked towards her so he was towering above her, yet if he wanted to he could just bend down a little and kiss her, and he said, "And you can borrow some clothes, but I'm going to guess, I'm a lot bigger than you." He gave her flirty smile and then led her to the washroom. He drew her a bath and left room. Éponine removed her clothes and climbed into the hot water. It had been years since she'd a proper bath. It felt so good. Within seconds of scrubbing she realized why Marius loved Cosette instead of her. She had already turned the water to a brown ugly color. She was very ashamed, along with that she was so skinny her ribs poked out unattractively. After the water had turned a black color, Éponine drained the water and redrew the bath this time the water didn't turn dark when she climbed in. She scrubbed every inch of herself with extra soap and washed her hair thoroughly till all the dirt and grime was gone. She got out and drained the tub. Then looked at her naked body in the mirror. She looked so different. Although she was still very skinny, her face was delicate and soft, like Cosette's. If only she had the money to gain weight. Maybe then he'd love her. Éponine wrapped a towel around herself.

"Enjolras?" she called through the door.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Do you have some clothes for me?"

"Oh yes, I found an old shirt of mine." He knocked on the door. She opened it just a crack so he could slipped through the clothes.

"Thank you Monsieur!" And Éponine changed into these new clothes the shirt was like a small dress on her. She left the washroom.

"Wow you look…" Enjolras's voice trailed off as he looked her up and down. She was clean and now he could take a good look at her. His shirt was incredibly sexy on her, and her face and hair now clean from grime, exposed a gorgeous girl. She was even more perfect. "Just amazing."

"Oh Monsieur thank you so much for the bath it was absolutely wonderful. Exactly what I needed after a crazy day like this.

"Of course anything to make you feel at home." He said with a dazzling smile. His lip was cut up pretty badly from the fight and his eye was very swollen.

"Monsieur, I ought to take care of those wounds!" she said leading him to the couch and lying him down. She went to get a warm dishcloth and sat next to him and began to ease his wounds. She accidently laid her hand on his chest and put some wait on it.

"Arggghh," Enjolras cried out in pain. Shocked, Éponine began to unbutton his shirt, to reveal a large bruise on his abdomen. She went and grabbed some ice from the icebox, she began to rub it on his chest. She had never noticed how toned and strong he was. He had a great body, but she shook the thought and continued to tend to him. The ice made him cry out in shock, but she stroked his blod curls and calmed him. After a while of icing the bruise she replaced the ice with a hot dishcloth. Eventually the swelling went down. He smiled at her even with his injuries he was incredibly handsome. Hours passed of her switching between ice and hot water to reduce the swelling on all his bruises. Soon Enjolras had fallen asleep, and his bruises were on the track to healing. Éponine was exhausted she laid down next to him. Planning only to rest her eyes for a second then grabbing her things and leaving him to sleep. But something about his smell and his warm body was so comforting. She ended up accidentally falling asleep on his bare chest still wearing his shirt, with his arm supporting her and holding her.

* * *

Enjolras awoke that morning surprised to see Éponine resting on his chest while his arm was around her. But he could hardly complain. He laid there watching her dream, her eyelids fluttered and her chest went up and down in perfect rhythm with his. After a little while Éponine slowly opened her eyes simultaneously fluttering her long eyelashes. Éponine looked up Enjolras with her big eyes and smiled sweetly. "Your face! It's so much better now!" she said sleepily.

"Really? Well I must thank you properly. We'll celebrate with a giant breakfast! Where would you like to eat?" He had noticed how frail and skinny she was and wanted her to have proper meal for once.

"Really you don't have to," she said shyly.

"No, my treat! Anywhere you want! I can't cook but I would for you if I could," He smiled sweetly.

"Well I've heard there's a lovely café down the road but have nothing proper to where there," she said ashamed. Referring to her muddy dress that made her look like a prostitute.

"I think my sister might have left some clothes of hers here. Let me check." After several minutes of looking Enjolras found a lovely pink dress, that was much to small for his sister, but would fit tiny Éponine perfectly. He found some nice shoes too so wouldn't have to walk barefoot through the streets like she usually did. "Her try this," he said handing her the outfit. After a few minutes in the washroom Éponine revealed herself. She looked like a proper lady, the pink worked lovely with her eyes and her hair fell just so that it cascaded down her face and back. The dress although a tiny bit to big in the belly fit her like a glove, She was so beautiful, and then it hit Enjolras. He might be in love with this girl. The girl who cared for him when he was a mess, the girl who he saved from a horrible man so many years ago, the girl he'd defended from his best friend's horrible words, the girl who was by far the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen whether she was squeaky clean or covered in mud. She was the only one for him. If he was ever to settle down, she was the only one he wanted to do so for. He might love her, and he hoped she felt the same. But he was no Mairus that was clear.

* * *

What do you think? Favorite and review please! I will try to continue writing new chapter everyday. Thanks guys!


End file.
